Oh My It's Cherry Pie!
by xxTinkxx
Summary: Rose is stuck at a 'small get together' that her mum is hosting. She just so happened to invite the Malfoys. What happens when you get Rose, Cherry Pie, and Scorpius in the same room together?


**Hello! This is XxHarpyxX I really like this pairing but this is actually the first fanfic I have wrote of this lovely couple. Probably cause I don't have many stories on here... but that's a different story. There are tons of stories I would really love to write but saddly I do not have the time to write them up for all of you to read. Plus sometimes I would rather read them than write them but hey you can't have it both ways.**

**Any ways I wrote this for a contest so I hope you enjoy. I should know by the 30th of July if I won or not. I probably didn't but oh well. I tried didn't I?**

**So without further delay (Cause yeah face it I do talk a lot. If you hadn't noticed) I bring you my original story _Oh My It's Cherry Pie!_**

**By the this was a silly random idea that popped into my random mind so I used it cause I thought it would be cute. =)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Harry Potter -ish or any cherry pie. **

**Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review =)**

* * *

Rose Weasley was NOT happy. The Holidays were the most joyful times of the year but the mood this young Gryffindor was in was not joyful what so ever. There was NOTHING joyful about the events that had just happened. This was probably the worst summer holiday ever!

"Rosie," Her mother called from the living room, "will you bring out the pie that is sitting on the counter."

Rose let out a sigh. Her mom had held a 'small' get together which wasn't so small at all. The normal family was there which was fine with her. The thing that made her happy mood go to horrible was one little word. Malfoy.

Her mother had got the 'great' idea to invite the Malfoy's over for a holiday get together. After all she said that her dad needed to try and 'settle their differences' or something like that. That wasn't the big problem though. It was the younger Malfoy, Scorpius, that she had a problem with. She tried to please her dad by trying to beat him in every test. Most of the time she would beat him by one point or something. Not to mention they get in arguments all the time.

Rose picked up the pie. She had no idea what kind it was since it had tones of whip cream on top of it. "Coming Mum." She entered the living room to see the Malfoys all sitting on the couch. It looked like her dad was fighting off trying not to punch one of them. Rose tried not to giggle at this.

She was about the walk past Scorpius when he stuck his foot out, probably trying to trip her, which is what ended up happening. But instead of falling face forward she ended up falling somewhat on him. Earning himself a pie in the face.

There was whip cream, along with red goo all over his face. Rose couldn't help but smile at this. She hardly even noticed that she was practically on his lap."Oops I guess I tripped." She said almost evilly. Rose took her finger and ran it along Scorpius' face getting some whip cream and cherry goo and stuck her finger in her mouth. "Pie taste good Mum." She said looking at her mother who looked a little annoyed. Rose turned back to Scorpius, who was now glaring, "Uh oh gotta run!"

Rose sprinted off down the hall. She was sure she heard her mum yell something like 'Rose Marie Weasley, act like you are 16 not 6!' When Rose looked back she saw Scorpius was on her tale. She didn't think that he would actually chase her. Guess their is a first for everything. Rose quickly made it out the back door and into the huge backyard that had a steep hill at the back.

"Weasley!" Scorpius called.

"Malfoy!" Rose called back laughing at the look on his face. "Red and white really suits you, you know."

Scorpius just glared at her. "If I hadn't left my wand inside I would hex you right now."

Rose laughed, "Like you could hit the broad side of a barn."

"That's it." Scorpius said right before running at her again.

The chase lasted a few minutes. Rose had gotten a little tired and slowed down a bit. This allowed Scorpius to catch up to her and practically tackle her to the ground. "Got yah!" He said right before they hit the ground. Then all of a sudden they started to roll. Apparently they had been right next to the steep hill at the back of the yard. They kept rolling and rolling. They didn't even let go of each other when they were at the bottom. They actually found themselves laughing together. They hardly even noticed that Scorpius was practically on top of her.

"You-" Rose said in between laughs, "You still have- have pie all over your f- face!"

He was laughing as well, "Your one to talk there is some on yours too!"

"What?" Rose asked still laughing a tiny bit. "Where?"

"Right here." Scorpius lowered his head until his lips reached hers.

Rose was a little surprised at first but it didn't take long for her eyes to flutter close. She responded to his kiss shortly after. Rose wasn't really surprised that he tasted like her mum's cherry pie. But for some reason he tasted much better than any pie her mum had ever made.

"ROSE MARIE WEASLEY!" A voice came from up the hill making them break their kiss.

They both looked up to see her dad. His face was all red and his knuckles were white from being clenched in fists. "Uh oh." Rose said. She was dead meat.


End file.
